The present invention relates to new substituted indolinones of general formula 
the isomers, the salts thereof, particularly the physiologically acceptable salts thereof which have valuable properties.
The above compounds of general formula I wherein R1 is a hydrogen atom or a prodrug group have valuable pharmacological properties, particularly an inhibiting effect on the proliferation of cultivated human tumour cells, but also on the proliferation of other cells, particularly endothelial cells, e.g. in angiogenesis, on various kinases, particularly on receptor tyrosine kinases (such as, for example, VEGFR2, EGFR, IGF1R), non-receptor tyrosine kinases (such as e.g. c-src), and serine/threonine kinases (such as e.g. cyclin-dependent kinases), and the other compounds of the above general formula I wherein R1 does not denote a hydrogen atom or a prodrug group, are valuable intermediate products for the preparation of the compounds mentioned above.
The present invention thus relates to the above compounds of general formula I, wherein
X denotes an oxygen or sulphur atom,
R1 denotes a hydrogen atom, a C1-4-alkoxycarbonyl or C2-4-alkanoyl group,
R2 denotes a C1-6-alkyl group optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms or a phenyl group or a C2-6-alkenyl group optionally substituted by a phenyl group, wherein the phenyl moiety may be substituted in each case by a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, by a C1-3-alkyl or C1-3-alkoxy group,
a phenyl group which may be mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms, by C1-3-alkyl or C1-3-alkoxy groups, wherein the substituents may be identical or different,
a phenyl group substituted by a trifluoromethyl, carboxy, C1-3-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, cyano, aminomethyl, nitro or amino group,
a C4-6-alkyl, C3-7-cycloalkyl, trimethylphenyl or naphthyl group,
a 5-membered heteroaromatic group optionally substituted by a C1-3-alkyl group, which contains, in the heteroaromatic moiety,
an imino group optionally substituted by a C1-3-alkyl group, an oxygen or sulphur atom,
an imino group optionally substituted by a C1-3-alkyl group and an oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atom,
an imino group optionally substituted by a C1-3-alkyl group and two nitrogen atoms, or an oxygen or sulphur atom and two nitrogen atoms, and to which a phenyl ring may be fused via two adjacent carbon atoms,
or denotes a 6-membered heteroaromatic group optionally substituted by a C1-3-alkyl group, which contains one or two heteroatoms in the heteroaromatic moiety and to which a phenyl ring may be fused via two adjacent carbon atoms,
R3 denotes a hydrogen atom or a C1-6-alkyl group, a phenyl group optionally substituted by a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom, by a C1-3-alkyl, hydroxy, C1-3-alkoxy, C1-3-alkylsulphenyl, C1-3-alkylsulphinyl, C1-3-alkylsulphonyl, phenylsulphenyl, phenylsulphinyl, phenylsulphonyl, nitro, amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino, C2-5-alkanoylamino or N-(C1-3-alkylamino)-C2-5-alkanoylamino group,
R4 denotes a phenyl or naphthyl group optionally substituted by R7, which may additionally be substituted by a chlorine or bromine atom or a nitro group, a 5-membered heteroaromatic group which contains an imino group, an oxygen or sulphur atom or an imino group, an oxygen or sulphur atom and one or two nitrogen atoms, or
a 6-membered heteroaromatic group which contains one, two or three nitrogen atoms, while the abovementioned 5- and 6-membered heteroaromatic groups may additionally be substituted by a chlorine or bromine atom or by a methyl group or wherein a phenyl ring may be fused to the abovementioned 5- and 6-membered heteroaromatic groups via 2 adjacent carbon atoms, or
R5 and R6 in each case independently of one another denote hydrogen atoms or C1-3-alkyl groups, and
R7 denotes a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom or a cyano group,
a methoxy group or a C2-3-alkoxy group, which may be substituted in the 2 or 3 position by an amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino or 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group, while in each case an alkyl moiety in the abovementioned alkylamino and dialkylamino groups may additionally be substituted by a phenyl group, a trifluoromethyl, nitro, amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino, C2-5-alkanoylamino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-C2-5-alkanoylamino, C1-5-alkylsulphonylamino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-C1-5-alkylsulphonylamino, phenylsulphonylamino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-phenylsulphonylamino, aminosulphonyl, C1-3-alkylaminosulphonyl or di-(C1-3-alkyl)-aminosulphonyl group, while in each case an alkyl moiety in the abovementioned alkylamino and dialkylamino groups may additionally be substituted by a carboxy, C1-3-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-aminocarbonyl, 2-dimethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl or N-methyl-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-aminocarbonyl group and in each case the alkyl moiety of the abovementioned alkanoylamino or alkysulphonylamino groups may additionally be substituted by a phenyl, amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino or a 4- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group,
a C2-4-alkylamino group which is terminally substituted in the 2, 3- or 4 position by an amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino, benzylamino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-benzylamino, C2-5-alkanoylamino or N-(C1-3-alkyl)-C2-5-alkanoylamino group and wherein additionally the amino-hydrogen atom may be replaced by a C2-5-alkanoyl, benzoyl, C1-5-alkylsulphonyl- or phenylsulphonyl group, while the last-mentioned C2-5-alkanoyl or C1-5-alkylsulphonyl groups in the alkyl moiety may be substituted by a phenyl group,
a carbonyl group which is substituted by a hydroxy, C1-3-alkoxy, amino, C1-3-alkylamino, N-(C1-5-alkyl)-C1-3-alkylamino or C5-7-cycloalkyleneimino group;
a C1-3-alkyl group which may be substituted by an amino, C1-5-alkylamino, C5-7-cycloalkylamino or phenyl-C1-3-alkylamino group which may additionally be substituted at the amino nitrogen atom in each case by a C1-4-alkyl, C5-7-cycloalkyl or C2-4-alkenyl- or C1-4-alkyl group, while the abovementioned C1-4-alkyl substituent in each case may additionally be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by a cyano, carboxy, C1-3-alkoxycarbonyl, C2-4-alkanoyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, benzo[1,3]dioxol or phenyl group, while the phenyl group may be substituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine atoms, by methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, cyano or nitro groups and the substituents may be identical or different, or in the 2, 3 or 4 position by a hydroxy group,
a C1-3-alkyl group which is substituted by a hydroxy, carboxy, morpholino, thiomorpholino, 1-oxo-thiomorpholino, 1,1-dioxo-thiomorpholino, piperazino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-piperazino or N-benzyl-piperazino group, by a 5- to 7-membered cycloalkenyleneimino group or by a 4- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group, while the abovementioned 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino groups may be substituted by one or two C1-3-alkyl groups, which may in turn be terminally substituted by a hydroxy, amino or C2-4-alkanoylamino group, or by a C5-7-cycloalkyl or phenyl group and by a hydroxy group and in the abovementioned cycloalkyleneimino groups a methylene group adjacent to the nitrogen atom may be replaced by a carbonyl group,
a C1-3-alkyl group which is substituted by a 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group, while a phenyl group optionally mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine atoms or by methyl or methoxy groups, wherein the substituents may be identical or different, or an oxazolo, imidazolo, thiazolo, pyridino, pyrazino or pyrimidino group optionally substituted by a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, by a methyl, methoxy or amino group is fused to the abovementioned 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino groups via 2 adjacent carbon atoms, while the abovementioned monosubstituted phenyl groups may additionally be substituted by a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom, by a methyl, methoxy or nitro group, or denotes an imidazolyl or 1Hxe2x80x94C1-3-alkylimidazolyl group.
If R1 denotes a hydrogen atom, the present invention also relates to the tautomeric compounds of formula Ixe2x80x2
The invention also relates to compounds of formula I, wherein R1 denotes a cleavable prodrug group.
The invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the pharmacologically active compound, their use and processes for preparing them.
Preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein the sulphonylamino group of formula R2-xe2x80x94SO2NR6xe2x80x94 is linked to the 5-position of the indolinone group.
Preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein
R7 denotes a C1-3-alkyl group which is substituted by a hydroxy, carboxy, morpholino, thiomorpholino, 1-oxo-thiomorpholino, 1,1-dioxo-thiomorpholino, piperazino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-piperazino or N-benzyl-piperazino group, by a 5- to 7-membered cycloalkenyleneimino group or by a 4- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group, while the abovementioned 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino groups may be substituted by one or two C1-3-alkyl groups, which may in turn be terminally substituted by an amino or C2-4-alkanoylamino group, or by a C5-7-cycloalkyl or phenyl group and by a hydroxy group and in the abovementioned cycloalkyleneimino groups a methylene group adjacent to the nitrogen atom may be replaced by a carbonyl group.
Also preferred are compounds of formula I wherein
R3 denotes a phenyl group optionally substituted by a fluorine, chlorine or bromine atom, by a C1-3-alkyl, hydroxy, C1-3-alkoxy, C1-3-alkylsulphenyl, C1-3-alkylsulphinyl, C1-3-alkylsulphonyl, phenylsulphenyl, phenylsulphinyl, phenylsulphonyl, nitro, amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino, C2-5-alkanoylamino or N-(C1-3-alkylamino)-C2-5-alkanoylamino group, more particularly a phenyl group optionally substituted by an fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, by a C1-3-alkyl, C1-3-alkoxy, nitro or amino group.
In another preferred embodiment R2 denotes a C1-4-alkyl group optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms or a phenyl group, a C3-5-cycloalkyl group or a C2-4-alkenyl group optionally substituted by a phenyl group, wherein the phenyl moiety in each case may be substituted by a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom or by a C1-3-alkyl or C1-3-alkoxy.
Moreover, the carboxy, amino or imino groups present in a compound of the above general formula I may be substituted by groups which can be cleaved in vivo.
In addition to the alkoxycarbonyl and alkanoyl groups already mentioned hereinbefore, groups which can be cleaved in vivo may also be included, such as an acyl group such as the benzoyl, pyridinoyl, pentanoyl or hexanoyl group, an allyloxycarbonyl group, a C1-16-alkoxycarbonyl group such as the tert.-butyloxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, octyloxycarbonyl, nonyloxycarbonyl, decyloxycarbonyl, undecyloxycarbonyl, dodecyloxycarbonyl or hexadecyloxycarbonyl group, a phenyl-C1-6-alkoxycarbonyl group such as the benzyloxycarbonyl, phenylethoxycarbonyl or phenylpropoxycarbonyl group, a C1-3-alkylsulphonyl-C2-4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-3-alkoxy-C2-4-alkoxy-C2-4-alkoxycarbonyl or RcCOxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(RdCRe)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CO-group, wherein
Rc denotes a C1-8-alkyl, C5-7-cycloalkyl, phenyl- or phenyl-C1-3-alkyl group,
Re denotes a hydrogen atom, a C1-3-alkyl, C5-7-cycloalkyl or phenyl group and
Rd denotes a hydrogen atom or a C1-3-alkyl group or a RfCOxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(RgCRh)xe2x80x94O-Rest wherein
Rf denotes a C1-8-alkyl, C5-7-cycloalkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-3-alkyl group,
Rg denotes a hydrogen atom, a C1-3-alkyl, C5-7-cycloalkyl or phenyl group and
Rh denotes a hydrogen atom or a C1-3-alkyl group,
while the abovementioned ester groups may also be used as a group which can be converted in vivo into a carboxy group.
Preferred compounds of the above general formula I are those wherein
X denotes an oxygen atom,
R1 denotes a hydrogen atom,
R2 denotes a C1-3-alkyl group optionally substituted by one or more fluorine atoms or a phenyl group or a C2-4-alkenyl group optionally substituted by a phenyl group;
a phenyl group which may be mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms, by C1-3-alkyl or C1-3-alkoxy groups, wherein the substituents may be identical or different,
a phenyl group substituted by a trifluoromethyl, carboxy, C1-3-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, cyano, aminomethyl, nitro or amino group,
a C4-6-alkyl, C3-7-cycloalkyl, trimethylphenyl or naphthyl group, or a pyridinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl or 1-(C1-3-alkyl)-imidazolyl group optionally substituted by a C1-3-alkyl group,
R3 denotes a hydrogen atom or a C1-4-alkyl group, or a phenyl group optionally substituted by a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, by a C1-3-alkyl, C1-3-alkoxy, nitro or amino group,
R4 denotes a phenyl group optionally substituted by R7, which may additionally be substituted by a chloro or nitro group,
R5 and R6 in each case denote a hydrogen atom, and
R7 denotes a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, a methoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, C1-3-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-aminocarbonyl, phenyl-C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl or 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneiminocarbonyl group,
a C1-3-alkyl group which is substituted by a carboxy, C1-3-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-aminocarbonyl, phenyl-C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneiminocarbonyl, amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino, phenyl-C1-3-alkylamino, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-C1-3-alkylamino or 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group,
while the abovementioned 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group may be substituted by one or two C1-3-alkyl groups, which may in turn be terminally substituted by a hydroxy, amino or C2-4-alkanoylamino group, and at the same time in the abovementioned 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino moieties a methylene group in the 2 position may be replaced by a carbonyl group or in the abovementioned 6- and 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino moieties a methylene group in the 4 position may be replaced by an oxygen atom, by an imino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-imino, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-imino or N-(C1-5-alkoxycarbonyl)-imino group,
an amino, C1-3-alkylamino, phenyl-C1-3-alkylamino, C1-5-alkanoylamino, phenyl-C1-4-alkanoylamino, C1-5-alkoxycarbonylamino, phenyl-C1-3-alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5-alkylsulphonylamino, phenyl-C1-3-alkylsulphonylamino- or phenylsulphonylamino group, wherein the hydrogen atom of the amino group may be replaced by a C1-3-alkyl group, while the C1-3-alkyl moiety may be substituted by a carboxy, C1-3-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-aminocarbonyl, phenyl-C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, 2-dimethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-aminocarbonyl- or C4-6-cycoalkylenimnocarbonyl group or from position 2 by an amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino, phenyl-C1-3-alkylamino, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-C1-3-alkylamino, C2-5-alkanoylamino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-C2-5-alkanoylamino, C1-5-alkoxycarbonylamino- or N-(C1-5-alkoxycarbonyl)-C1-3-alkylamino group,
imidazolyl or 1-C1-3-alkylimidazolyl group.
Particularly preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein
R7 denotes a C1-3-alkyl group which is substituted by a carboxy, C1-3-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-aminocarbonyl, phenyl-C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-C1-3-alkylaminocarbonyl, 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneiminocarbonyl, amino, C1-3-alkylamino, di-(C1-3-alkyl)-amino, phenyl-C1-3-alkylamino, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-C1-3-alkylamino- or 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group, while the abovementioned 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino group may be substituted by one or two C1-3-alkyl groups, which may in turn be terminally substituted by an amino or C2-4-alkanoylamino group, and at the same time in the abovementioned 5- to 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino moieties a methylene group may be replaced in the 2 position by a carbonyl group or in the abovementioned 6- and 7-membered cycloalkyleneimino moieties a methylene group in the 4 position may be replaced by an oxygen atom, by an imino, N-(C1-3-alkyl)-imino, N-(phenyl-C1-3-alkyl)-imino or N-(C1-5-alkoxycarbonyl)-imino group.
Particularly preferred compounds of general formula I are those wherein
X denotes an oxygen atom,
R1 denotes a hydrogen atom,
R2 denotes a C1-3-alkyl group optionally substituted by a phenyl group, a C1-3-perfluoroalkyl group or a phenylvinyl group,
a phenyl group which may be substituted by a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, by a C1-3-alkyl, C1-3-alkoxy, nitro, amino, cyano or aminomethyl group,
a C4-6-alkyl, C3-7-cycloalkyl, trimethylphenyl or naphthyl group, a pyridinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl or 1-(C1-3-alkyl)-imidazolyl group optionally substituted by a C1-3-alkyl group,
R3 denotes a phenyl group optionally substituted by a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, by a C1-3-alkyl, C1-3-alkoxy, nitro or amino group,
R4 denotes a phenyl group which may be substituted by R7 and additionally by a chlorine atom or a nitro group, while
R7 denotes a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, a methoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, benzylaminocarbonyl, N-benzyl-methylaminocarbonyl, pyrrolidinocarbonyl or piperidinocarbonyl group,
a methyl or ethyl group which may be substituted by a carboxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, benzylaminocarbonyl, N-benzyl-methylaminocarbonyl, pyrrolidinocarbonyl, piperidinocarbonyl, amino, C1-4-alkylamino, di-C1-4-alkylamino, benzylamino, N-benzyl-C1-4-alkylamino, C2-4-alkanoylamino, Nxe2x80x94C1-4-alkyl-C2-4-alkanoylamino, tert.butyloxycarbonylamino, N-methyl-tert.butyloxycarbonylamino, pyrrolidino, pyrrolidinomethyl, hydroxypyrrolidinomethyl, hydroxymethylpyrrolidinomethyl, piperidino, 4-(3-aminopropyl)-piperidino, 4-(3-acetylaminopropyl)-piperidino, dimethylpiperidino, 2-oxo-piperidino, piperazino, 4-methyl-piperazino, 4-benzyl-piperazino, 4-tert.butoxycarbonyl-piperazino or morpholino group, or
an amino, methylamino, ethylamino, C1-3-alkanoylamino, phenylacetylamino, tert.butoxycarbonylamino, piperidinomethylcarbonylamino, C1-4-alkylsulphonylamino, phenyl-methylsulphonylamino or phenylsulphonylamino group, wherein the hydrogen atom of the amino group may be replaced by a methyl, ethyl or propyl group, while the methyl or ethyl moiety in each case may be substituted by a carboxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, 2-dimethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl or N-methyl-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-aminocarbonyl group or the ethyl moiety may also be substituted from position 2 by an amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, benzylalkylamino, N-benzyl-methylamino, C2-3-alkanoylamino, N-methyl-C2-3-alkanoylamino, tert.butyloxycarbonylamino or N-methyl-tert.butyloxycarbonylamino group,
an imidazolyl or 1-methylimidazolyl group,
R5 and R6 in each case denote a hydrogen atom,
and the isomers and the salts thereof.
Particularly preferred are compounds of formula I wherein R4 denotes a phenyl group substituted by R7 in the 3 or 4 position, particularly in the 4 position.
According to the invention, the new compounds are obtained, for example, by the following methods known in principle from the literature:
a. reacting a compound of general formula 
xe2x80x83wherein
X, R2, R3 and R6 are as hereinbefore defined and
R8 has one of the meanings given for R1 or may denote a protecting group for the nitrogen atom of the lactam group, while R8 may also represent a bond to a solid phase optionally formed via a spacer, and
Z1 denotes a halogen atom, a hydroxy, alkoxy or aralkoxy group, e.g. a chlorine or bromine atom, a methoxy, ethoxy or benzyloxy group,
with an amine of general formula 
wherein
R4 and R5 are as hereinbefore defined, and if necessary subsequently cleaving any protecting group used for the nitrogen atom of the lactam group or from a solid phase.
The protecting group used for the nitrogen atom of the lactam group may be, for example, an acetyl, benzoyl, ethoxycarbonyl, tert.butyloxycarbonyl or benzyloxycarbonyl group and the solid phase used may be a resin such as a 4-(2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxyphenylaminomethyl)-phenoxy resin, while the bond may expediently be effected via the amino group, or a p-benzyloxybenzyl alcohol resin, while the bond may expediently be effected via an intermediate member such as a 2,5-dimethoxy-4-hydroxy-benzyl derivative.
The reaction is conveniently carried out in a solvent such as dimethylformamide, toluene, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulphoxide, dichloromethane or mixtures thereof, optionally in the presence of an inert base such as triethylamine, N-ethyl-diisopropylamine or sodium hydrogen carbonate at temperatures between 20 and 175xc2x0 C., while any protecting group used may simultaneously be cleaved by transamidation.
If Z1 in a compound of general formula II denotes a halogen atom, the reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of an inert base at temperatures between 20 and 120xc2x0 C.
If Z1 in a compound of general formula II denotes a hydroxy, alkoxy or aralkoxy group, the reaction is preferably carried out at temperatures between 20 and 200xc2x0 C.
If any protecting group used subsequently has to be cleaved, this is conveniently carried out either hydrolytically in an aqueous or alcoholic solvent, e.g. in methanol/water, ethanol/water, isopropanol/water, tetrahydrofuran/water, dioxane/water, dimethylformamide/water, methanol or ethanol in the presence of an alkali metal base such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide at temperatures between 0 and 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 10 and 50xc2x0 C.,
or advantageously by transamidation with an organic base such as ammonia, methylamine, butylamine, dimethylamine or piperidine in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, dimethylformamide and mixtures thereof or in an excess of the amine used at temperatures between 0 and 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 10 and 50xc2x0 C.
Any solid phase used is preferably cleaved using trifluoroacetic acid and water at temperatures between 0 and 35xc2x0 C., preferably at ambient temperature.
b. reacting a compound of general formula 
xe2x80x83wherein
R1 and R3 to R6 are as hereinbefore defined, with a compound of general formula
R2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V), 
xe2x80x83wherein
R2 is as hereinbefore defined, or with the reactive derivatives thereof.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a solvent such as dichloromethane, diethylether, tetrahydrofuran, toluene, dioxane, acetonitrile, dimethylsulphoxide or dimethylformamide, optionally with a reactive derivative of a compound of general formula V such as the halide thereof, in the presence of an inorganic or tertiary organic base, preferably at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling temperature of the solvent used, preferably at temperatures between 50 and 100xc2x0 C.
With a corresponding sulphonic acid the reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a dehydrating agent, e.g. in the presence of isobutyl chloroformate, tetraethyl orthocarbonate, trimethyl orthoacetate, 2,2-dimethoxypropane, tetramethoxysilane, thionyl chloride, trimethylchlorosilane, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus pentoxide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide/N-hydroxysuccinimide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide/1-hydroxy-benztriazole, 2-(1H-benzotriazole-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium-tetrafluoroborate, 2-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium-tetrafluoroborate/1-hydroxy-benzotriazole, N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole or triphenylphosphine/carbon tetrachloride, and optionally with the addition of a base such as pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, N-methyl-morpholine or triethylamine, expediently at temperatures between 0 and 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 0 and 100xc2x0 C.
If according to the invention a compound of general formula I is obtained which contains an alkoxycarbonyl group, this can be converted by hydrolysis into a corresponding carboxy compound, or
if a compound of general formula I is obtained which contains an amino or alkylamino group, this may be converted by reductive alkylation into a corresponding alkylamino or dialkylamino compound, or
if a compound of general formula I is obtained which contains an amino or alkylamino group, this may be converted by acylation into a corresponding acyl compound, or
if a compound of general formula I is obtained which contains a carboxy group, this may be converted by esterification or amidation into a corresponding ester or aminocarbonyl compound, or
if a compound of general formula I is obtained which contains a nitro group, this can be converted by reduction into a corresponding amino compound, or
if a compound of general formula I is obtained which contains a cyano group, this can be converted by reduction into a corresponding aminomethyl compound.
The subsequent hydrolysis is preferably carried out in an aqueous solvent, e.g. in water, isopropanol/water, tetrahydrofuran/water or dioxane/water, in the presence of an acid such as trifluoroacetic acid, hydrochloric acid or sulphuric acid or in the presence of an alkali metal base such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide at temperatures between 0 and 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 10 and 50xc2x0 C.
The subsequent reductive alkylation is preferably carried out in a suitable solvent such as methanol, methanol/water, methanol/water/ammonia, ethanol, ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane or dimethylformamide, optionally with the addition of an acid such as hydrochloric acid in the presence of catalytically activated hydrogen, e.g. hydrogen in the presence of Raney nickel, platinum or palladium/charcoal, or in the presence of a metal hydride such as sodium borohydride, sodium cyanoborohydride, lithium borohydride or lithium aluminium hydride at temperatures between 0 and 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 20 and 80xc2x0 C.
The subsequent acylation is preferably carried out in a solvent such as methylene chloride, diethylether, tetrahydrofuran, toluene, dioxane, acetonitrile, dimethylsulphoxide or dimethylformamide, optionally in the presence of an inorganic or a tertiary organic base, preferably at temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and the boiling temperature of the solvent used. The acylation with a corresponding acid is preferably carried out in the presence of a dehydrating agent, e.g. in the presence of isobutyl chloroformate, tetraethyl orthocarbonate, trimethyl orthoacetate, 2,2-dimethoxypropane, tetramethoxysilane, thionylchloride, trimethylchlorosilane, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus pentoxide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-carbodiimide/N-hydroxysuccinimide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide/1-hydroxy-benztriazole, 2-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium-tetrafluoroborate, 2-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium-tetrafluoroborate/1-hydroxy-benzotriazole, N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole or triphenylphosphine/carbon tetrachloride, and optionally with the addition of a base such as pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-morpholine or triethylamine, conveniently at temperatures between 0 and 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 0 and 100xc2x0 C., and the acylation with a corresponding reactive compound such as an anhydride, ester, imidazolide or halide thereof is optionally carried out in the presence of a tertiary organic base such as triethylamine, N-ethyl-diisopropylamine or N-methyl-morpholine at temperatures between 0 and 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 50 and 100xc2x0 C.
The subsequent esterification or amidation is expediently carried out by reacting a corresponding reactive carboxylic acid derivative with a corresponding alcohol or amine as described hereinbefore.
The subsequent reduction of a nitro group is preferably carried out by hydrogenolysis, e.g. with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such as palladium/charcoal or Raney nickel in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate, dimethylformamide, dimethylformamide/acetone or glacial acetic acid, optionally with the addition of an acid such as hydrochloric acid or glacial acetic acid at temperatures of between 0 and 50xc2x0 C., but preferably at ambient temperature, and at a hydrogen pressure of 1 to 7 bar, but preferably 3 to 5 bar.
The subsequent reduction of a cyano group is preferably carried out by hydrogenolysis, e.g. with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such as palladium/charcoal or Raney nickel in a solvent such as methanolic ammonia, ethanolic ammonia, ethyl acetate, dimethylformamide, dimethylformamide/acetone, dichloromethane or glacial acetic acid, optionally with the addition of an acid such as hydrochloric acid or glacial acetic acid at temperatures of between 0 and 50xc2x0 C., but preferably at ambient temperature, and at a hydrogen pressure of 1 to 7 bar, but preferably 3 to 5 bar.
In the reactions described hereinbefore, any reactive groups present such as carboxy, amino, alkylamino or imino groups may be protected during the reaction by conventional protecting groups which are cleaved again after the reaction.
For example, a protecting group for a carboxyl group may be a trimethylsilyl, methyl, ethyl, tert.butyl, benzyl or tetrahydropyranyl group and protecting groups for an amino, alkylamino or imino group may be an acetyl, trifluoroacetyl, benzoyl, ethoxycarbonyl, tert.butoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, benzyl, methoxybenzyl or 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl group and additionally, for the amino group, a phthalyl group.
Any protecting group used is optionally subsequently cleaved for example by hydrolysis in an aqueous solvent, e.g. in water, isopropanol/water, tetrahydrofuran/water or dioxane/water, in the presence of an acid such as trifluoroacetic acid, hydrochloric acid or sulphuric acid or in the presence of an alkali metal base such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, at temperatures between 0 and 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 10 and 50xc2x0 C.
However, a benzyl, methoxybenzyl or benzyloxycarbonyl group is cleaved, for example, hydrogenolytically, e.g. with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such as palladium/charcoal in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate, dimethylformamide, dimethylformamide/acetone or glacial acetic acid, optionally with the addition of an acid such as hydrochloric acid or glacial acetic acid at temperatures between 0 and 50xc2x0 C., but preferably at ambient temperature, and at a hydrogen pressure of 1 to 7 bar, but preferably 3 to 5 bar.
A methoxybenzyl group may also be cleaved in the presence of an oxidising agent such as cerium(IV)ammonium nitrate in a solvent such as methylene chloride, acetonitrile or acetonitrile/water at temperatures of between 0 and 50xc2x0 C., but preferably at ambient temperature.
A 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl group, however, is preferably cleaved in trifluoroacetic acid in the presence of anisol.
A tert.butyl or tert.butyloxycarbonyl group is preferably cleaved by treating with an acid such as trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid, optionally using a solvent such as methylene chloride, dioxane, ethyl acetate or ether.
A phthalyl group is preferably cleaved in the presence of hydrazine or a primary amine such as methylamine, ethylamine or n-butylamine in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, toluene/water or dioxane at temperatures between 20 and 50xc2x0 C.
Moreover, chiral compounds of general formula I obtained may be resolved into their enantiomers and/or diastereomers.
Thus, for example, the compounds of general formula I obtained which occur as racemates may be separated by methods known per se (cf. Allinger N. L. and Eliel E. L. in xe2x80x9cTopics in Stereochemistryxe2x80x9d, Vol. 6, Wiley Interscience, 1971) into their optical antipodes and compounds of general formula I with at least 2 asymmetric carbon atoms may be resolved into their diastereomers on the basis of their physical-chemical differences using methods known per se, e.g. by chromatography and/or fractional crystallisation, and, if these compounds are obtained in racemic form, they may subsequently be resolved into the enantiomers as mentioned above.
The enantiomers are preferably separated by column separation on chiral phases or by recrystallisation from an optically active solvent or by reacting with an optically active substance which forms salts or derivatives such as e.g. esters or amides with the racemic compound, particularly acids and the activated derivatives or alcohols thereof, and separating the diastereomeric mixture of salts or derivatives thus obtained, e.g. on the basis of their differences in solubility, whilst the free antipodes may be released from the pure diastereomeric salts or derivatives by the action of suitable agents. Optically active acids in common use are e.g. the D- and L-forms of tartaric acid or dibenzoyltartaric acid, di-o-tolyltartaric acid, malic acid, mandelic acid, camphorsulphonic acid, glutamic acid, N-acetylglutamic acid, aspartic acid, N-acetylaspartic acid or quinic acid. An optically active alcohol may be for example (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-menthol and an optically active acyl group in amides, for example, may be a (+)- or (xe2x88x92)-menthyloxycarbonyl group.
Furthermore, the compounds of formula I obtained may be converted into the salts thereof, particularly for pharmaceutical use into the physiologically acceptable salts with inorganic or organic acids. Acids which may be used for this purpose include for example hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, fumaric acid, succinic acid, lactic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid or methanesulphonic acid.
Moreover, if the new compounds of formula I thus obtained contain a carboxy group, they may subsequently, if desired, be converted into the salts thereof with inorganic or organic bases, particularly for pharmaceutical use into the physiologically acceptable salts thereof. Suitable bases for this purpose include for example sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, cyclohexylamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine and triethanolamine.
The compounds of general formulae II to V used as starting materials are known from the literature in some cases or may be obtained by methods known from the literature or are described in the Examples. For example, the compounds of general formula IV are described in German Patent Application 198 24 922.5 of Jun. 4, 1998.
As already mentioned hereinbefore, the new compounds of general formula I wherein R1 denotes a hydrogen atom or a prodrug group have valuable pharmacological properties, particularly an inhibiting effect on the proliferation of cultivated human cells, especially tumour cells, but also on the proliferation of other cells, particularly endothelial cells, e.g. in angiogenesis.
For example, the compounds listed in Table 1 were tested for their biological properties as follows:
Test 1
Inhibition of the Proliferation of Cultivated Human Tumour Cells
Cells of the Leiomyosarcoma tumour cell line SK-UT-1B or non-small-cell lung tumour cell line NCI-H460 (obtained from the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC)) were cultivated in Minimum Essential Medium with non-essential amino acids (Gibco), supplemented with sodium pyruvate (1 mMol), glutamine (2 mMol) and 10% fetal calf serum (Gibco) or RPMI1640 Medium (Gibco) and 10% fetal calf serum (Gibco) and harvested in the logarithmic growth phase. Then the SK-UT-1B cells were placed in Cytostar(copyright) multi-well plates (Amersham) at a density of 4000 cells per well or 3000 cells per well for NCI-H460 cells and incubated overnight in an incubator. Various concentrations of the compounds (dissolved in DMSO; final concentration: 0.1%) were added to the cells. After 48 hours"" incubation, 14C-thymidine (Amersham) was added to each well and incubation was continued for a further 24 hours. The quantity of 14C-thymidine which was incorporated into the tumour cells in the presence of the inhibitor and which represents the number of cells in the S phase was measured in a Wallace 1450 Microbeta Liquid Scintillation Counter. IC50 values for the inhibition of the proliferation (=inhibition of incorporated 14C-thymidine) were calculated, correcting for the background radiation. All the measurements were done twice.
Test 2
In vivo Effects on Tumour-bearing Nude Mice
106 cells [SK-UT-1B, or non-small cell lung tumour NCI-H460 (obtained from ATCC)] in a volume of 0.1 ml were injected subcutaneously into male and/or female nude mice (NMRI nu/nu; 25-35 g; N=10-20); alternatively, small fragments of SK-UT-1B or NCI-H460 cells clumps were implanted subcutaneously. One to three weeks after injection or implantation an inhibitor was administered orally (by oesophageal tube) daily for a period if 2 to 4 weeks. The tumour size was measured three times a week using a digital sliding gauge. The effect of compound on the tumour growth was determined as a percentage inbibition compared with a control group treated with placebo.
The following Table contains the results obtained with the in vitro Test 1 (++denotes  less than 0.01 xcexcM):
In view of their biological properties, the new compounds of general formula I, their isomers and their physiologically acceptable salts are suitable for treating conditions characterised by excessive or anomalous cell proliferation.
Such disease, without any claim to completeness): viral infections (e.g. HIV and Kaposi""s sarcoma); inflammation and autoimmune diseases (e.g. colitis, arthritis, Alzheimer""s sarcoma); glomerulonephritis and wound healing); bacterial, fungal and/or parasitic infections; leukaemias, lymphoma and solid tumours; skin diseases (e.g. psoriasis); bone diseases, cardiovascular diseases (e.g. restenosis and hypertrophy).
The new compounds may be used for the short-term or long-term treatment of the abovementioned conditions, possibly in conjunction with other state-of-the-art compounds such as other cytostatics.
The dosage required to achieve the desired effect is expediently from 0.1 to 30 mg/kg, preferably 0.3 to 10 mg/kg, by intravenous route and 0.1 to 100 mg/kg, preferably 0.3 to 30 mg/kg by oral route, in each case 1 to 4 times a day. For this purpose, the compounds of formula I prepared according to the invention, optionally combined with other active substances, may be formulated with one or more inert conventional carriers and/or diluents, e.g. with corn starch, lactose, glucose, microcrystalline cellulose, magnesium stearate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, citric acid, tartaric acid, water, water/ethanol, water/glycerol, water/sorbitol, water/polyethyleneglycol, propyleneglycol, cetylstearylalcohol, carboxymethylcellulose or fatty substances such as hard fat or suitable mixtures thereof, to produce conventional galenic preparations such as plain or coated tablets, capsules, powders, suspensions or suppositories or as solutions for injections or infusions.